The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to a brushless direct current (DC) motor that can use sensors and switches to electrically control commutation. One or more sensors can be used to determine position or speed information for feedback control of the brushless DC motor. When sensors are used that provide timing information, commutation control may be non-linear with respect to the rotational speed of the motor. Non-linear period information complicates control logic, which can require the use of demanding mathematical calculations and complex algorithms for accurate control. Such control logic typically utilizes a microprocessor and accompanying computer system control elements, such as non-volatile memory, volatile memory, arbitration logic, operating system software, and application software in the motor control loop. The use of a microprocessor and computer system control elements may be unsuitable for certain environments that are geometrically constrained and/or subject to harsh environmental conditions, for instance, high radiation environments.